(a) Field of the Invention
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is Globe Clocks as defined in the U.S. Patent Classification and Sub-classification Definition: 368/23 Globe/Clock Horology Time Measuring Systems and Devices. This invention pertains in particular to world globe in combination with a mechanism which rotates a device inside an scaled earth globe in such a manner that the current lightened and darkened portions of the earth are accurately displayed in accordance with the current combination of the Rotation and Translation movements of the Earth relative to the Sun. Additionally month, day, hour and minute readings are displayed from inside of the globe in a very easy way to read and to set-up.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Our basic notion of time comes from the fact that earth completes one full cycle from vernal equinox to the next vernal equinox traveling around the sun (Tropical Year Cycle) while completing approximately 366.2421926 revolutions (Day Cycle) about its approximately 23 degrees 27 minutes slopped axis relative to its plane of traveling. The Tropical Year Cycle is mainly associated with the definition of seasons, months and days. The Day Cycle is mainly related to the definition of hours, minutes and seconds. Earth's 366.2421926 revolutions over its own axis counterclockwise (looking down from the north pole for this application) produces the same effect as if we maintained the globe static and rotate sunlight reflection over earth's surface in the opposite direction, clockwise. Earth's traveling around the sun counterclockwise produces the same effect as if we rotate sunlight reflection over the earth's surface in the same direction, counterclockwise. These two facts make us see only 365.2421926 noons per year: 366.2421926 counterclockwise minus one (−1) clockwise. Because earth motion about sunlight is the master clock of our lives, numerous inventions have been disclosed in the prior art intending to reproduce sunlight's motion over earth's surface. There were inventions focused on reproducing only the Day Cycle with out considering the Tropical Year Cycle, failing therefore to deliver an effect even slightly close to reality. Some others have looked for to reproduce the Day Cycle and replace the Tropical Year Cycle with an oscillating plate shaped light shield 6 to amend their inability to replicate the complexity of the actual motion. Other inventors have come out with the correct arrangement of the moving parts to realize such a combination of movements. However they4 have failed in the next challenge that is to figure out a train of gears that accurately give us a 1:366.2421926 ratio between two shafts, this complexity has kept inventors from reaching the goal of a precise mechanism. In Dec. 1, 1965 Du Gardin filed a patent application with a train of gears that promised to give us a 1:366.2422 ratio which was remarkable closed to the actual one. Unfortunately this train of gears was wrong, two main mistakes made it fail: a) A loop between differential arrangement 26b and shaft 32 produced the train of gears to get stuck and b) a mathematical mistake when summarizing 1/366.24+1/0.0022 was intended to equate 1/366.2422, it was wrong. Even if this equation had been solved correctly, the differential arrangement had not had delivered a direct addition of speeds. The differential gear produces a transfer of speed from the highest pressure shaft (A) of the differential beveled gears (wheels in a truck for instance) to the lowest pressure side (B) with a result equals to the differential main gear speed (C) (the speed coming from the motor of a truck for instance) plus the differential main gear speed (C) multiplied by: one (1) minus (−) the highest pressure shaft speed (A) divided by the differential gear speed (C). Outlet speed X=A+(Ax(1−A/C). With inventors spending time in figuring out an effective solution to this complex combination of motions, no one has been able to solve the remaining problems: How to release the external world globe form the moving mechanism so users may handle it with out impacting the driving train as prior art does? How to display time while visually teaching its mechanics as prior art fails to do? How to arrange a simple setup system that anybody could use? How to reduce this complexity to a cost effective design that may be mass-produced?4 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.2 except T. Du Gardin.